Pasión
by Lenayuri
Summary: El choque entre sus personalidades es el detonante. El mundo podría llegar a su fin, pero ellos le ignorarían. La pasión es lo único que les importa ahora. [Slash] [MH/SH]


**Advertencias**. Incesto _ligero _entre Mycroft y Sherlock. Hay besos, pero lo demás queda implícito. Slash, obviamente.

**Nota**. Mi primer Holmescest, si mi memoria no me falla. Espero haberlos hecho IC, pero son algo difíciles de manejar — ambos se cargan un genio. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, comenten y me digan qué tal me quedó. **Sus reviews son bienvenidos**.

**Dedicado a _I am Momo_**, quien adora el Holmescest y me pidió uno. Nena, espero te guste y lamento la demora.

* * *

**Pasión**

Navidad en la mansión Holmes sólo podía significar una cosa: tedio. Era una de las cosas en la que ambos hermanos Holmes estaban completamente de acuerdo, porque a pesar de que Mycroft comenzara a mostrar los signos de ser un _jovencito_ de buena familia y buenas costumbres ante los demás, no podía engañar a su hermano.

Sherlock podía ser muchas cosas, pero entre éstas, era demasiado observador y sabía cuando su hermano se sentía hastiado – llevaba años molestándolo como para no notar las señales – por lo que cuando su madre les avisó que daría un baile de navidad con _invitados importantes_, no pudo evitar refunfuñar, cruzar los brazos y murmurar malas palabras que, claro, se ganaron un par de regaños por parte de su progenitora.

Al menor no podía importarle menos quién iría o qué comerían, incluso le importaba un soberano cacahuate si su madre se molestaba – o le desheredaba, ya puestos, aunque la idea sonaba tentadora.

Mycroft por su parte, a pesar de saberse preparado para _enfrentar_ a aquella turba de gente _snob_, no estaba feliz. Podría estar haciendo mil y un cosas más importantes que aquella, pero sabía que era necesario para afianzar vínculos y relaciones con gente que seguramente se atravesaría en el futuro.

No obstante, a pesar de la sonrisa _falsa _que adornaba su rostro, era el ceño fruncido el que dictaba su verdadero sentir.

Cuando fue la hora de atender a los invitados, Sherlock había sido _obligado_ a socializar junto a Mycroft, y cuando el menor estaba a punto de soltar la lengua, Mycroft le pellizcaba el costado, cerrando la acción con una ceja alzada que decía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Un _compórtate_ implícito, eso era lo que significaba.

Unas horas después, luego de un sinfín de manos, caras, nombres y zalamería interminable, fueron libres. Sherlock podría ser el menor de los Holmes, pero era lo suficiente _mayor_ como para decidir que ya había cumplido con su madre y podía largarse a seguir con sus experimentos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sherlock?— la voz de Mycroft lo detuvo de su huída por el balcón hacia su habitación.

—Escapando ¿no es obvio?— el mayor no respondió, sólo le miró intensamente, enviándole un escalofrío por la vértebra —Ya, bien ¿qué quieres Mycroft? ¿Ya se acabó la comida y vas a conseguir más?— se burló Sherlock, intentando hacer enojar al otro para fugarse.

—Tan infantil de tu parte, como siempre— Sherlock bufó en respuesta y le observó con detenimiento. A pesar de decir que su hermano estaba _gordo_, realmente no lo estaba. Decir que era un hombre _hermoso_ era una mentira, pero sí tenía su atractivo. Vamos, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de las miradas que algunas invitadas – solteras o casadas – le enviaban a Mycroft.

Su ceño se frunció ante el pensamiento y no supo cómo ni de dónde provenía esa sensación de malestar en la boca de su estómago. Estaba seguro de no haber comido nada que le provocara un desazón, igualmente podría deberse a su falta de alimento, pero no estaba seguro. Desechando el pensamiento, se volvió hacia su meta de salir del lugar.

Antes de poder dar la vuelta, la mano de Mycroft sostenía firmemente su brazo, evitando que emprendiera la _graciosa huída_. Sherlock, molesto por varios motivos, encaró a su hermano fieramente, retándolo con la mirada para que lo dejase ir. Mycroft no se inmutó, demasiado acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su hermano menor.

Frente a frente, ninguno de los Holmes quería ceder ante el otro. Sus miradas firmes y desafiantes, claramente emitían la molestia de ambos por la situación en la que se encontraban – aunque Sherlock perdía un poco de impacto al ser más pequeño que Mycroft, incluso aunque rebasara la media de estatura, no podía competir con el mayor. La ceja arqueada de Mycroft parecía no poder subir más, pero lo hizo, así como el ceño fruncido de Sherlock.

Sólo al mantenerse ahí, firmes, sin dejarse doblegar por la mirada del otro, con el orgullo a flor de piel, ambos sintieron un ligero calor violento, era excitante, casi adictivo – y Sherlock sabía de qué estaba hablando.

El choque entre sus personalidades fue el detonante.

Mycroft, siempre calmado, siempre sereno, ahora se dejaba guiar por _algo_ que ni siquiera reconocía – y no quería reconocer.

Sherlock, tan metódico, tan lógico, y no podía deducir qué exactamente era lo que estaba ocurriendo – e igual que el mayor, no quería saber.

Ambos se dejaron llevas, más allá de lo correcto o _incorrecto_ de la acción, más allá de las preocupaciones de que alguien pudiese verlos, provocando la vergüenza de la familia, manchando el buen camino que Mycroft había tomado, mancillando la _no tan_ inocencia de su hermano.

Pero ambos ignoraron toda lógica y se dejaron envolver en ese beso hambriento, lleno de posesividad y pasión, competencia por saber quién era el mejor, por saber quién lograría someter al otro. Una lucha de poder. Una lucha entre ambos Holmes.

Cuando Sherlock mordió el labio del mayor y Mycroft respondió con arrinconarlo contra el muro, sin querer escondiéndolos de cualquier _mirón_ que pudiese pasar, colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de su hermano, quien respondió al tomarle del cabello y jalarlo con rudeza. El mayor respondió con una mordida en el cuello del otro.

_Cada acción conlleva una reacción_, pensó Mycroft cuando arrancó de esos labios suaves, carnosos que invitan a morder un jadeo, más como un gruñido. Presionó aún más su rodilla y obtuvo otro sonido. Mordió, frotó, tocó y pellizcó todo cuanto tuvo a la mano, dándose cuenta que Sherlock se encontraba en una nube de placer que jamás se hubiese imaginado lograr – sobre todo cuando eran hermanos. Pero tal vez esa era la clave de todo ¿no? El peligro, lo ilícito del momento, de la acción… y que ambos lo querían.

Sin querer alejarse de Sherlock, Mycroft gruñó cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Tratando de ignorar el aparato, volvió a besar a Sherlock, pero era imposible concentrarse con esa _maldita porquería_ en su bolsillo. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Sherlock metió la mano en su pantalón, sacando el aparato, presionando el botón de _colgar_ antes de apagarlo.

Dedicándole una mueca y una ceja alzada, le dijo a su hermano —Decide, Mycroft, terminamos esto o respondes.

Mycroft no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de arrastrar a Sherlock hasta su habitación, cerrar la puerta con llave y perderse el resto de la velada. Su madre podría molestarse, pero _aquello_ era mucho más importante que un montón de gente interesada pululando de un lado al otro. Por el momento, su mayor prioridad era hacer _sufrir_ a su hermano.

Y no de la manera habitual que lo hace.


End file.
